


Even Psychopaths Get A Cold

by tr_ash101



Category: Grand Theft Auto V
Genre: Cute, Domestic, Fluff, Human Michael, M/M, Michael Needs a Hug, OTP Feels, Sick Character, Taking care of sick spouse, Trikey - Freeform, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, Worried Michael
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 04:50:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10892055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tr_ash101/pseuds/tr_ash101
Summary: Trevor caught a cold on Valentine's day, and Michael is completely freaking out about it. Trevor is just trying to continue with the day, but Michael insists that he stays in bed.





	Even Psychopaths Get A Cold

   _"Ah- Ah- CHOO!"_ Trevor reached for the box of Kleenex, swabbing his cherry red nose, in nothing but his worn off-white briefs. This was his sixth sneeze attack in ten minutes, and his usually sun drenched olive skin tone was a sickly peach color. Michael looked up from his intern's attempt at a screenplay, worry littered in his furrowed eyebrows. 

 "For fucks sake Trevor, are you okay?!" Michael leaned over, laying his hand against Trevor's boiling scarlet forehead. Trevor smacked his hand away indignantly. 

 "I'm fine. I already told you." Trevor slurred, before going into a raging coughing fit. His eyes were nearly shut, and he looked to be giving an honorable effort to keep them open. 

 "Do you need to stay home tonight? You are clearly not  _fine."_ Michael insisted, scanning the room for a warm blanket, noticing Trevor's slight shivers. 

 "No Michael. We're still going out tonight." Trevor sniffled, grasping another tissue.  

 "That's it! We're staying home, and  _you will be getting some rest."_ Michael proclaimed, draping a crimson wool blanket over Trevor's quivering body. 

 "Christ, stop it Mikey, I'm fine, and I want to go out." Trevor retorted, pushing the blanket off rebelliously. Michael frowned and crossed his arms. 

 "Just go up to bed Trevor. You're burning up!" Michael stated worriedly, placing his hands on Trevor's scorching cheek. 

 "I will not. I am not sick." Trevor objected, rubbing his watering emerald eyes like a sleepy three year old. Michael sighed, and lost his patience immediately, and picked up Trevor bridal style. 

 "C'mon T." Michael smirked, beginning his ascent up the staircase. 

 "What the hell are you doing?!" Trevor sputtered, weakly trying to push Michael away. _"Put me down!"_

 Michael laid Trevor on the bed, the latter incredibly red. "Now _you_ have to get some sleep."  

 "I'm serious! I'm okay!" Trevor cried, coughing frantically. Michael rolled his eyes ominously, and tucked the sheets around Trevor. 

 "Bedtime Trevor." Michael gave him a quick kiss on the forehead, ignoring Trevor's poison glares. 

 "Fuck you Mike. Fuck. You." Trevor replied nearly inaudibly. Michael grinned, as Trevor's eyes closed slowly.

 Michael crept out of the room, and paused at the doorway, his nose twitching. " _Ah-CHOO!"_ Michael sneezed deafeningly, going weak at the knees, feeling like his brain was trying to break out of his head. Trevor sat up in bed lazily, his hair tousled messily. 

 "C'mon Sugar Tits. Happy fucking Valentine's." Michael crawled into the bed next to him, laying his head on Trevor's pillow. 

 "See? This isn't that bad." Michael whispered hoarsely, cuddling the man next to him. 

 "Okay, it's not  _horrible."_ Trevor replied sluggishly, draping his arms over Michael. 

 "Happy Valentine's T." 


End file.
